The Three Words
by Kaishi-chan
Summary: [ShikaTema] Shikamaru and Temari are freshman in high school. But now Temari wants him to say something, he feels isn't right. What will happen to the two?


**A/N: Okay, I have been having a short story re-mix frenzy lately. I don't know why, but I love them. My favorite one writing so far was "Crazy Mom" with ShikaTema, and then I loved writing "The Note" although it was really sad, and I cried when I wrote it. I have both stories, somewhere. So her is the new re-mix of "The Three Words."**

The Three Words…

Shikamaru and Temari walked down hand-in-hand down the paved path of the park, with the full moon and stars as their light. Temari was in deep though thinking about him.

She remembered all the days in school they were together, Shikamaru never held her hand, or kissed her while someone was watching. She could barely say that they were dating when they were at school.

Suddenly it just happened, she pulled her lips apart without thinking and spoke.

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru turned his glance to her, "Hm?"

"Do you really love me?" the dirty blonde said looking down at the ground as they continued to walk. There was a short silence.

"Of course I do, Temari."

Temari looked up at him to see him smiling and looking up at the sky, she wanted to believe him, but her heart just didn't take it truthfully.

"Prove it…" She turned her head, looking serious but cute.

"Huh?" he looked at her confusedly.

"I wanna hear you say it…" she said looking into his eyes looking for an answer.

Shikamaru turned his head facing forward with his eyes closed, "I don't have too…" he said acting like a child.

Temari frowned and looked at the ground again, "why not…?" she said softly keeping away from making contact.

"Because…" he said closing his eyes, and gripping her hand tighter. Temari frowned harder, feeling tears welding in her eyes.

"I just want to hear you say it in words…" she said letting a few tears fall from her eyes to the ground.

"I can't…" he said looking up to the sky.

Temari started to cry softly to her self, as he gripped he hand, "Then you don't love me…"

The two continued to walk in silence, with their hands departed from each other. Shikamaru walked her to her house, knowing he had hurt her. He led her up to the porch and they stopped in front of her door.

"Why… won't you say it…" she whispered looking down to the deck.

Shikamaru stepped closer to her and put in finger under her chin and moved her face up to make her look at him, "Do you really want to know?" he asked waiting for an answer.

Temari nodded her head slowly into his hand never moving her eyes away from his gaze.

He slowly moved his head in and kissed her, but this wasn't like any other time, it was the first time he kissed her with all his heart instead of a light peck. Shikamaru moved his hands down around her waist as she moved her around his neck.

He then pulled away, with Temari wanting more but pulled back for air too. He then moved his head to her ear and brushed his lips up against it.

"Because three words aren't enough…"

Temari's eyes widen and looked at Shikamaru. He looked dead serious. She smiled then kissed him again, even longer this time.

Then… her brothers came out…

**A/N: Leave it to your brother's to ruin everything… Lol. **

**Now for clearing up, in this story. Shikamaru and Temari are Freshman in High School and they have been going out since 6****th**** grade. Her Brothers Gaara and Kankuro are in 10****th**** and 11****th**** so they are only a year apart. **

**So, here is the original story, since I get reviews a lot about getting the actual one. **

"The Three Words"

Girl: Do you really love me?  
Boy: Of course I do.  
Girl: I wanna hear you say it.  
Boy: I don't have to.  
Girl: Why not?  
Boy: Because...  
Girl: I just want to hear you say it in words.  
Boy: I can't...  
The girl started to cry softly and said:  
Then you don't love me...  
The two continued to walk in silence. They  
reached the girls home.  
Girl: Why?  
Boy: Do you really want to know?  
Girl: (hesitantly) Yes.  
He hugged her gently, kissed the tip of her nose  
and whispered in her ear,  
"Because three words are not enough..."


End file.
